


beautiful stranger

by cherryjaem



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2019 fic project: february, Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, cursing lol, mentions of drinking, past!seungjin, theme: ex-lovers, what is this? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjaem/pseuds/cherryjaem
Summary: Hyunjin hasn’t seen Seungmin in a while, not after their break up three years ago.





	beautiful stranger

**Author's Note:**

> so, okay. i started a fic for the month of February but it's getting longer than what i planned and i honestly don't think i'll be able to post it in the next few months, and now that it's already March, i got a little antsy for not posting anything for February lol so just decided to write a new fic tonight. this was written on a whim and it's even worse than January's fic lol but that's okay. there's still 10 months to go, which means 10 more fics to write so there's lots of room for improvement haha. anyway, if you've decided to read this, thank you i guess haha orz

Fate has a funny way of fucking with Hyunjin’s life.

 

That’s definitely Seungmin on the dance floor, having fun with his friends- which, by the way, would have still been Hyunjin’s friends as well, had he not broken up with Seungmin. Now, Hyunjin hasn’t seen Seungmin in a while, not after their said breakup _three years_ ago. It was fine though, not meeting Seungmin again the past years. Hyunjin likes to think he’s moved on, knows that Seungmin’s probably moved on as well, but he wasn’t expecting _this_ \- meeting the slightly-younger guy again in one of the _many_ clubs in Seoul. Really, out of all the clubs scattered in the city, why did Hyunjin have to end up here tonight, why did Seungmin pick the same club as well and just-

 

Just exactly why does Seungmin have to look so amazing and gorgeous in that silky white button up shirt and leather pants? Who gave him the rights to look so  _ hot _ ?

 

Yeah, the bit about him moving on? Hyunjin’s second-guessing himself right now. If he’s moved on from their past relationship, then why is he suddenly feeling... _ things _ when he looks at Seungmin again? Why does he still remember what it feels like to hold Seungmin’s hand in his? To kiss him and cuddle with him? 

 

Exactly why does he want to walk up to Seungmin right now and kiss him senseless on the dance floor?

 

“Fuck my life,” Hyunjin mutters to himself, downing the shot of vodka and grimacing at the taste as the liquid travels down his throat. He bangs the glass on the round table, eyes wildly scanning around the crowded club to look for those traitors he called his friends. How could they leave him alone at times like this?! He’s having a crisis, god fucking damn it!

 

Well, okay, to be fair, none of them knew Seungmin would be there anyway, but still.

 

Hyunjin exhales deeply, but finds his eyes drifting back to where he’d seen Seungmin before. Not surprisingly, he’s still there with his friends, dancing and laughing over the loud music. It’s dark in there, but when the moving lights do hit their spot on the dance floor, Hyunjin can see Seungmin’s pretty, cherry-red hair. 

 

Wait.  _ Red _ ? Wow. Seungmin’s changed now, huh? The Seungmin he knew wouldn’t be caught dead going to noisy clubs like this, let alone dancing in a crowded area, and definitely not dying his hair with bold colors. It makes Hyunjin feels a little unsettle, but he doesn’t know why. What he knows for sure is that he still wants to walk up to Seungmin, still wants to kiss him on the fucking mouth and-

 

As if feeling eyes on him, Seungmin suddenly looks up. He stops dancing as their gazes locked and Hyunjin feels his heartbeat picking up at unhealthy pace. Neither of them make a move for a while (it could just be seconds, but it feels like forever to Hyunjin) but eventually, the corner of Seungmin’s lip curls up into a smirk and he tilts his chin up smugly before turning away and dancing harder like he doesn’t give a fuck about anything, about Hyunjin.

 

Hyunjin sputters an incredulous chuckle at this. Fate _really_ has a funny way of fucking with Hyunjin’s life, _and I am_ way _too sober for this_ , he thinks as he walks up to the bar to order another strong drink.


End file.
